This is Goodbye
by TheAngelsShadow
Summary: Ravens final words. Usually not what I do but I thoughthey, what the heck.


Just a little story i thought up. I know I hate BB and Rae but their not really together now are they? Hope ya like.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stood a top the giant T violet hair fluttering in the wind, and wondered how it had got to be this way.

_Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm..._

She had given him everything while asking for nothing in return. He had made her feel happy, for the first time in her life. Had made her feel wanted. Loved.

_Love can be a many splendored thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind,_

_It'll fool ya every time_

But it wasn't for real. All the times he had sat with her in this very spot, arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her head. It had meant nothing.

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all_

And how many a time had she sat on the couch silently reading and he would come up to her, put his gloved hands over her eyes, and whispered "Guess who?"

_Now I was once a fool, it's true_

_I played the game by all the rules_

_But now my world's a deeper blue_

_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too_

_I swore I'd never love again_

_I swore my heart would never mend_

_Said love wasn't worth the pain_

_But then I hear it call my name_

He had told her time and time again that she was the only one for him. His heart could belong to no other. Then he'd morph into a cat and cuddle into the warmth of her lap, purring as she stroked him.

_(The trouble with) The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all_

Then she returned. Terra. She walked into the room one day and all her faults and sins were forgotten immediately. With the bird along with them.

_Every time I turn around_

_I think I've got it all figured out_

_My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'_

_Over and over again_

_The sad story always ends the same_

_Me standin' in the pourin' rain_

_It seems no matter what I do_

_It tears my heart in two_

His terms of endearment and kind words came no more. He no longer held her, no longer gave her the look that said "You're my only" No. That look now belonged to her. It always had. She had just been too blind to see it.

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah_

_(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside_

_(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

Now standing atop the tower she felt the tears she had been holding back for so long stream down her face. She was of no more importance, never really had been. For when he looked at her. He had saw another. His one and only love. The one who until recently had been incased in stone.

_(The trouble with love is)_

_It's in your heart_

_It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)_

_You won't get no control_

_(and you can't refuse the call)_

_See, you got no say at all_

She looked down at the note she had written and ebony tears fell onto the paper.

**Dear Titans, **

**I feel as if my time here has come to an end. I know no one will truly miss me so I will waste no time in saying goodbyes. I hope you all have a good life, and that you all find happiness. And love. This is something I could not achieve. Goodbye Titans.**

**Yours,**

**Raven**

She tied the note to the leg of a small raven that had sat upon her shoulder and sent it towards the Titans huge window. Pulling her cloak close to her body she peered down the edge of the steep incline, she saw the rocks at the bottom. The rocks that the other one controlled. What a fitting way to end. Those were her way away from here. Away from all this pain. With one final glance over her shoulder she jumped. Not letting her powers stop her and plummeted to the ground below. Good bye Garfield. Although you never cared for me I will always love you.

_(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah_

_(It can tear you up inside)_

_(Make your heart believe a lie)_

"Hey guys!" Beastboy yelled from within the Tower after seeing the small raven outside the window, "What's with the bird?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Well? My first try at tragedy.**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


End file.
